


G.A.N.D.A.L.F.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [20]
Category: Gandalf - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets see how Gandalf measures up to his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.A.N.D.A.L.F.

G is for Grey,  
We meet you as this.  
A is for Awesome,  
Your magic, sheer bliss.  
N is for Nowse,  
Your intelligence keen.  
D is for Deep,  
Your thoughts unseen.  
A is for Action,  
This does not scare you.  
L is for Loyal,  
Even death through.  
F is for Far-reaching,  
As your plans unfold.

Gandalf the Grey,   
Now though the white.  
A shock for those,  
With whom would you fight.

Your wisdom and insight,  
Make you wise indeed.  
A treasure to those,  
For whom you intercede.


End file.
